Shun and Alice: The Married Life
by macman2012
Summary: Shun and Alice get married. Includes DanxRuno and other pairings. Warning! Slight Erotic moment.
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

It was a late summer evening, and Shun and Alice were walking through the park. They had just had a wonderful dinner at a fancy restaurant in honor of their two-year anniversary. Alice had noticed that Shun seemed a little off. "I wonder what's on his mind" she wondered. Just then, Shun stopped walking and turned to face Alice.

"Alice." He said. "We've been dating for two years now, and I come to realize that there's no other person in this world that I'd rather spend my life with."

"Shun," Alice began. Shun put one finger over her mouth to shush her. He then knelt down on one knee. He took a small black box out of his pocket.

"Alice Ann Gehbaich, will you marry me?" Alice looked like she was going to pass out. Once she regained control she screamed.

"Oh yes Shun, yes I will!" Shun then placed the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Shun grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to his lips so he could kiss her. The small dark ball that was Alpha Hydranoid jumped onto Alice's shoulder.

"Awwww." He said in a babyish voice. Skyress then jumped onto Shun's shoulder and scolded him.

"Shut up Hydranoid, they're having a moment." After they broke apart Alice looked at Shun with a twinkle in her eye. Shun looked back at her and said "Come on, we should get home." They then walked out of the park and back to the little house they shared.

The next day at Runo's Café…

"WHAT!" Dan shouted. "YOU AND ALICE ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" Shun smiled. The rest of the brawlers hadn't had this reaction (Though Preyas did fall off of Marucho's shoulder and into Julie's cup of coffee).

"That's not all Dan." Shun said. "I'd like you to be my best man." Dan's eye twitched for a second.

"Uh oh, here it comes" Julie said.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Dan yelled. He then began cheering to himself "I get to be his best man! I get to be his best man!" Runo sighed.

"He's so immature"

"I am not!" Dan retorted.

"Here they go again." Drago said. "Humans."

"Hey Runo, can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asked.

"Uh, sure Alice." Runo replied. Alice took her into another room.

"I don't want Julie to get jealous so I want to ask you this in private." Alice said.

"Alice, come on the suspense is killing me! What is it?" Runo moaned.

"Alright. Runo, I want you to be the maid of honor at the wedding." Runo squealed. "Shhh." Alice said.

"Oh Alice I'm so happy I can't wait" Runo hugged Alice. They then went back into the other room and joined in on the conversation.

It's short, i know. Some of the chapters are longer. i will be writing in increments of 5 chapters, so bear with me.

-macman2012


	2. Showtime

"It's showtime buddy," Dan said to Shun as he was fixing his tuxedo.

"I'm ready, Dan." Shun replied.

"Hey Shun, before you become a man, how about a battle?" Dan asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm up for it" Shun replied. They set their gauntlets on their arms

"GAUNTLET, POWER STRIKE!" they said in unison. Shun started,

"GATE CARD, SET!" He threw down a Ventus gate card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Shun said. "Ventus Master Ingram, Stand!" He threw out a green ball that transformed into Master Ingram. Dan smiled.

"Alright, my turn. Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Helix Dragonoid Stand!" Dan threw a red ball that transformed into Drago. "You ready pal?" Dan asked Drago.

"Nevermore, partner." Drago responded.

"Ability, Activate!" Shun said "Shadow Vortex!" Ingram's power level went up to 900.

"Let's do this Drago! Ability, Activate! Dragonic Impact!" Drago's power went to 1000. The battle went on, but eventually Shun won. Once time unfroze, Shun went out to meet Alice at the altar. Alice's grandfather walked her down the aisle. She looked stunning. Once she got up to the altar, the service began…

"You may now, kiss the bride!" the minister said. Shun lifted up the veil and then gave Alice a very passionate kiss. When they broke apart, everyone cheered. Then, the party began. Alice and Shun were congratulated by all their friends (most of whom were now couples). Ace and Mira, Julie and Billy, Dan and Runo, Marucho and Jewls, Baron, and even Keith. After the dancing the newlyweds cut the cake, and Alice threw the bouquet (which was caught by Runo, who gave Dan a smirk). Then they got into the limo that was a gift from Marucho's family. They drove to the airport and got on a private jet. Shun didn't tell Alice where they were going, because he wanted it to be a surprise. Alice woke up a few hours later, after the plane had landed.

"Where are we Shun?" She asked.

"We're in Hawaii, Alice." Shun said.


	3. Honeymoon

Shun and Alice had just arrived at the hotel they would be staying at. After they checked in and got their room key, hey went up to their room. They then set up a little bedroom in the closet for their Bakugan, and then plopped down on the bed. It had been a very long day, so they were very tired. They decided to take a little nap. A few hours later, Alice woke up with a voice in her ear saying,

"Wake up, Mrs. Kazami." She smiled.

"So, Shun, what do you want to do now?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Shun replied.

"I've got an idea" Alice said trailing her finger down his chest. Shun smiled, understanding what she meant. He pulled her over to his chest and began to kiss her. They continued to make-out for a few minutes and then Alice reached over to his shirt and began to unbutton it. She got through all the buttons and removed his shirt to reveal his masculine upper-body. She then removed her own shirt, as he pulled her in for another kiss. They then began to make love. They kept on going until eventually they decided to go to sleep. The next few days they would go out and go to a beach, or go snorkeling, or swim in the hotel's pool, or (and much to Shun's dismay) they would go shopping. In the evening they would go back to their room and go to sleep. One night, Alice woke up at midnight screaming.

"Alice!" Shun exclaimed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alice was crying.

"Nothing, Shun. I just had a nightmare." Shun comforted her by locking his lips with hers. After a while Alice calmed down. They continued to kiss until eventually, they made love again.

Shun woke up in the morning with Alice's naked body on top of him. He just lay there for a while, not wanting to wake her. She eventually woke up and they got dressed. Since the two weeks had already passed, it was time for them to return to Bay City. They packed up their belongings and checked out of the hotel. They took a taxi to the airport and then got on their plane.


	4. Surprise! Again

As soon as they got off the plane, Alice ran to the bathroom. She came out five minutes later looking a little green.

"What's the matter Alice?" Shun asked. "You look sick."

"I just threw up" Alice responded.

"It's probably just a stomach bug. We can take you to the doctor when we get back home." Shun said, comforting her. They had a taxi pick them up, and take them to their small home in Bay City. Later on, Shun dropped off Alice at her doctor's office.

"I want to go with you, Alice. But Dan texted me and says it's urgent." Shun said.

"It's okay, Shun. I understand." Alice replied.

"I'll pick you up later. Give me a call, okay?" Shun asked. "Okay, Shun." Shun reached up to give her a quick kiss, and then he drove off to go meet Dan in the park.

Shun's POV

After I left Alice at the doctor's office, I sped off to meet Dan. "This better be important." I thought to myself. I was really worried about Alice, but I was sure she just had a stomach bug. Plus Dan was my best friend, I couldn't just ignore him. I pulled up to the park, where he was waiting for me.

"Hey man." Dan said to me.

"What's up, Dan?" I replied.

"I have to talk to you about something. I need some advice." Dan said. "Runo's mad at me, but she won't tell me why. I think she's jealous of you and Alice. I think she wants me to, uh, you know, propose."

"That's great, Dan!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but here's the problem. I'm really nervous. I mean, what if she says no?" He said nervously.

"There's always a risk of that. But if you really love Runo, then you have to do it." I replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna do it." Dan said with conviction. "Thanks for the help man, gotta go, bye!" he said, as he ran off. "sigh, Dan." I thought. Just then my phone buzzed. Alice sent me a text telling me to pick her up. I got back in my car, and drove away.

Earlier, at the doctor's office…

Alice's POV

After Shun drove away, I went inside. I waited in the smelly, cramped waiting room for about ten minutes when they finally called my name. I went into the doctor's room and I sat down. Just then, the doctor came in.

"So, Alice. What's bothering you today?" he asked.

"Well doctor, I've been throwing up, and having a lot of food cravings lately. I think it's just a stomach bug, but I wanted to make sure." I said.

"Well, I'll run a few tests and see what's wrong." the doctor replied. Then he did all sorts of things, like check my pulse, my ears, my eyes, stuff like that. After all the tests he left the room to go get the analysis. He came back in a minute later with a piece of paper in his hand. He then proceeded to tell me the results.

"Well, Alice. I can tell you for a fact that you do not have a stomach bug." he said.

"Then what's wrong with me, doctor?" I asked nervously.

"Alice, you are pregnant. Congratulations." he said with a smile. My jaw dropped and I felt like my heart dropped into my stomach. A thousand thoughts flew around my head. How would I tell Shun? How would I tell my friends? How would I tell my grandfather? I left the doctor's office and texted Shun. I still didn't know how to tell him. I figured I would wait until he was in a good mood, and then I would lay it on him. Five minutes later, he pulled up in the car. I got in, but didn't say anything the entire ride home.


	5. Another Wedding? Sigh

Dan's POV

My heart was racing as I rode my bike down the road to Runo's house. I had spent my entire life's savings on a beautiful little ring that I was going to give her. I got to her house and I rang the doorbell. Her dad answered.

"Oh, uh hi Mr. Misaki. Is Runo home?" I asked.

"Why sure she is. I'll get her for you." he responded happily. He called to Runo and she came to the door.

"Hi Dan." she said.

"Uh, hey Runo. Can I talk to you in private please?" I asked.

"Uh, sure Dan. Let's go to the park." she replied. Once we got there I turned to her. I didn't know how to say it, so I just went down on one knee.

"Runo Jennifer Misaki, will you marry me?" I asked as I took out the little black box. She screamed.

"Oh yes, Dan, yes, yes, yes!" she said.

"R-really!" I exclaimed. I then grabbed her by the waist and gave her a bone-crushing hug. After I let her go we kissed. We continued to make-out for a while, until she broke away.

"I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you!" she said. Then she ran back to her house. I rode my bike home. I was psyched. I couldn't wait to tell Shun.

Alice's POV

"How do I tell him? What if he's mad? What if he leaves?" These thoughts were all racing through my head. I made him his favorite dinner, so I hoped that would butter him up. He came through the door, and he sat down. I welcomed him home and kissed the top of his head.

"Shun, I have something important to tell you." I said.

"Ok. What is it Alice?" he replied.

"I-I-I'm pregnant." Shun dropped his fork and it hit the ground with a clang. His mouth was wide open. I began to cry. "I knew you wouldn't be happy about this." He began comforting me.

"No, Alice. I am happy. I am more happy than I can tell you. I was just surprised. I love you so much." He then locked his lips with mine and kissed me so passionately. I stopped crying immediately and kissed him back.

Shun's POV

I was shocked. I was beyond shocked. But most of all, I was happy. I had a few worries, but I put them behind me. I kissed Alice with all my heart, and with all my soul. This was the happiest day of my life. Just then, I got a text from Dan. It just said one thing. "She said yes!" I smiled. I was so happy for him. I would talk to him tomorrow. I had more important tings to do. I grabbed Alice and kissed her again.


	6. Party Time!

The Next Day at the Café, the Brawlers gathered to celebrate Runo and Dan's Engagement…

Shun's POV

We were all having fun at the Café, talking about the upcoming wedding, and laughing. Dan had asked me to be his best man, which was good. But I still couldn't take my mind off of Alice. I mean, she was _pregnant_. I was excited, and nervous at the same time. I mean, what if we couldn't handle the responsibilities of a child? At least Alice wasn't that far along, so none of the Brawlers knew yet.

"What's wrong, Shun?" Alice asked me.

"Nothing, Alice. I was just thinking about, you know. Our little secret." I replied. She nodded knowing what I meant. Then, she stood up.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." she said. "I'm pregnant" Julie screamed. Runo hugged Alice. Dan gave me a high-five. Then everyone swarmed around Alice asking her all kinds of questions, like what gender it was, what we were going to name it, stuff like that. After the party, we all went back to our houses.

Dan's POV

I was so happy that Runo and I were engaged. We had even rented a small apartment, and we were just moving in. After all the boxes were unpacked, We were both super tired. We took a small nap in the master bedroom. When we woke up, Runo looked at me with a smirk and said,

"Hey, big boy. You wanna have some fun?"

"I'm up for it." I said with a smile on my face. I then pulled her over to me and locked my lips with hers. We continued to make-out for a while, until eventually her hands moved to my shirt. She pulled it off and we continued kissing. She then pulled her own shirt off, and went down to my zipper. Then, we began to make love.

A few weeks later…

Alice's POV

I was really nervous. Today was my first ultrasound appointment. I was really curious as to what gender my baby was. I could tell that Shun was nervous too, even though he wouldn't admit it. When I got to the doctor's office, I waited in the waiting room with Shun, until finally, they called my name. They put me under the ultrasound machine and I finally got to look at my baby. Then, the doctor told me what gender it was. It was a boy. After Shun and I got home, we had dinner, and brainstormed a few ideas for names. Finally, we agreed on one. Then we went upstairs, and went to bed.


	7. A Few Months Later

A few month's after Dan and Runo's engagement party, Alice had her baby shower.

Alice's POV

Shun and I had decided to announce the name of the baby at the baby shower. As we were setting up, Shun looked at me and smiled.

"I love you so much, Alice." He said to me.

"I love you too, Shun." I replied. Then, the guests started to arrive. The second that Dan walked through the door, he started filling up on food. Everyone was talking, and eating, and laughing, until it was time for Shun and I to announce the name for the baby.

"Everyone, we have decided on the name for the baby." I said.

"We are going to name him, Daniel Marakura Kazami." Shun proclaimed. Immediately, Dan and Marucho grabbed Shun in a bone crushing hug. Once they let go and Shun had begun to breathe again, he looked at Dan and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Dan? Are you crying?" Shun asked.

"No, no, I got something in my eye. Yeah that's it. Aw, who the hell am I kidding, I am crying! Oh my god buddy I'm just so honored." Dan said with a shaky voice. He gave Shun another hug, and Shun gasped for breath.

Shun's POV  
Just then, Alice gasped. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice. She just stared at me for about fifteen seconds. Finally, she replied,

"I think my water just broke." All the girls in the room screamed, while Dan, Marucho, and I quickly helped Alice into my car. I sped down the road, but on the way to the hospital, I saw a cop behind us.

"Aw, crap." I said.

He pulled us over and said,

"Care to explain yourself, son?"

"My wife's in labor!" I yelled back.

"That's no reason to speed downtown at 90 mph." he said. I could feel my anger rising. It had been so long ago that I had settled my temper issues. But now I felt all the anger that had been held back rise into my throat.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you in." the cop said

"Fuck off!" I yelled. Then, I punched the cop in the face and sped away. I could see that once he got up he started following us, but at least I had enough of a lead to get Alice to the hospital. Once we arrived, I had Dan run in to get a nurse. The doctors all ran out and put Alice on a stretcher. Just then, the cop pulled up, and put handcuffs on me. As I was being pulled into the cop car, I saw Alice being pulled into the hospital.

"Shun!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, Alice! I'll be back for our baby's birth! I promise!" I yelled back as the cop shoved me into the car, and quickly drove me to the station.

Alice's POV

It was the most painful experience of my life. I felt like a watermelon was trying to squeeze its way out of my vagina. The doctors got me into a hospital room, where all my friends were gathered around me. Hours of pain went by, and I kept hoping to see Shun walk in through the door. After about ten hours, Shun finally arrived.

"Alice, I'm so sorry I'm late. I got held up by the police. Are you okay?" he said.

"Never better." I said sarcastically. The pain continued all throughout the night, but Shun stayed with me the whole time. He held my hand and told me that everything was going to be alright. Finally, after twenty-five hours of grueling pain, the baby started to crown. Two hours later, Daniel Marakura Kazami was born. As I held him in my arms, I saw that he had Shun's eyes. Just then, I felt a surge of pain, and everything went black.


	8. Uh Oh

Shun's POV

"Alice!" I yelled as Alice fell back onto the bed. Luckily, Dan caught the baby just in time.

"What's wrong with her, Doctor?" I asked desperately.

"It seems that Alice was forced to endure the pain of labor for longer than her system was capable of. I'm afraid she's in a coma." the doctor replied. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"This can't be happening." I thought. Dan was standing next to me, with his mouth agape, still holding the baby. I held out my arms and he placed the child in my hands.

"He's perfect." I said. The next few days went by really slowly. I was in a deep state of depression, and I never left my house, except to visit Alice or the baby. Alice's condition remained the same. The doctors didn't know when, or if she would ever wake up. I couldn't stand not having her around. My friends were constantly trying to cheer me up, but nothing was working. I just wished she would wake up. Weeks went by, and eventually months. Dan and Runo agreed to take care of the baby, until Alice woke up. One day, when I went to visit Alice, I saw her heart beat get slower on the monitor. I called for a doctor.

"Oh my, Alice's heartbeat is slowing, I'm afraid unless she wakes up in a few seconds, she will die." the doctor said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tears streamed down my face, and I went over to Alice.

"Please wake up, Alice. I need you. Don't die Alice, please. Please Alice please wake up!" I moaned. Just then, I felt a hand close around mine. Alice's hand was holding mine. Just then, her heartbeat picked up, and her eyes fluttered.

"Sh-Shun." she said weakly.

"I'm here Alice." I said, embracing her.

"Don't worry. It's all over now." I said, still holding her. "Alice, I'm so happy you're back." I said, with tears in my eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Wh-where's the baby?" Alice asked

"He's with Dan and Runo. They agreed to take care of him while you were gone." I replied. "I'm so glad you're finally awake."

"Me too." Alice said. A few days later, Alice was released from the hospital, and we could finally begin our life as a married couple.


	9. The Hardest time of our lives

Alice's POV

The next few days were hard. The baby kept Shun and I up all night, and we hardly ever got any sleep. Shun got a job training Bakugan in New Vestroia, so he went on business trips often. However, when he came back, we had a nice dinner, and Shun told stories of his training in New Vestroia. Occasionally, we got into arguments, mostly about the baby, but other than that, our life was peaceful. Months went by and the baby's first birthday was coming up. We were planning and planning. The day before the party, Shun was feeding the baby, and I saw him give the baby mushy food. I tried to stop him but it was too late. The baby threw the food everywhere.

"Shun! What the hell?!" I yelled.

"How was I supposed to know he'd chuck it everywhere?!" Shun yelled back.

"I told you a million times, no soft food while he's going through his throwing age!" I yelled. We were both really mad now, I just hoped Shun didn't lose his temper.

"You know what, I've had it! I've had enough of your constant bitching! I'll see you around, maybe!" Shun screamed as he slammed the door shut. Tears streamed down my face.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked myself.

The next day…

At about noon, the guests started to arrive. First came Dan and Runo; then Marucho and Jewls; Julie and Billy; Mira and Ace; Baron; and Keith. Runo asked,

"Hey Alice, where's Shun?"

"Uh, he's getting party supplies." I lied. The party went on and everything seemed normal, except my husband was missing.

Shun's POV

"Why did I leave? I'm such an idiot. But she's just been so damn bitchy recently. But I lost my temper." These thoughts were all racing through my head as I walked down the street, I decided to check into a motel for a few days, just until I was ready to go back. After I got settled, I went into the bar. I hadn't had a drink since the wedding.

"Maybe just one." I thought.

Meanwhile, after the party, Runo is helping Alice clean up after the party…

Alice's POV

I was cleaning up after the party with Runo, as I tried to hide the sadness I felt inside. I knew that Runo could tell that something was wrong, but she didn't say anything. We just kept cleaning until,

"Alice, what's wrong? You seem sad." Runo asked. I could no longer hold back the tears, so I just let them stream down my face as I began to bawl into Runo's shoulder.

"He left, Runo. We got into an argument, and he just left. It's all my fault!" I said in between sobs. Runo comforted me as I just kept on sobbing. After a while, I stopped crying and said,

"Okay, I have to get to bed, it's getting late. You should get going, Runo."

"Nonsense. You think I'm just going to leave you here like this? I'll spend the night in the guest room." She replied.

"Th-thanks R-runo." I replied shakily. The next few days were the worst days of my life. I didn't know whether or not Shun would return, but I couldn't stop hoping. One day, I received a call on the home phone. I answered it.

"Hello, Kazami residence, Alice speaking." I said.

"Hello, Mrs. Kazami. My name is Doctor Goldman, from the Bay City hospital, we have your husband, a mister Shun Kazami here, and we thought you might want to come down here to check on him." the voice in the telephone said.

"Yes, yes. I'll be there in a minute." I replied hastily. I grabbed the baby and sped downtown, I dropped him off at Marucho's house first, then I went to he hospital. I arrived, and checked with the front desk where Shun was. Once I got the room number, I ran down the hall, were Dr. Goldman was waiting for me.

"Doctor, what happened? Is he alright?" I asked.

"Well, I think you should see for yourself." the doctor replied. He opened the door, and I stepped inside. I gasped. Shun was lying on the bed unconscious, with several blood-stained bandages around his arms and waist.

"It appears he had a bad fall from a motorcycle." the doctor said.

"What? He doesn't own a motorcycle." I replied

"He probably bought it that night. Our studies show that he was heavily intoxicated at the time of the accident." the doctor said. I was in shock. So apparently, Shun had gotten drunk, bought a motorcycle he didn't have a license for, and then almost killed himself on it. Tears streamed down my face. Just then Shun's eyes fluttered, and he woke up.

"Alice?" he said weakly.

"I'm here, Shun." I replied.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." he replied with a raspy-ish voice.

"I love you." I said. "I missed you so much, you have no idea." Shun gave me a sad look, and then passed out again. Shun was in the hospital for a few more days, and he was hardly ever awake because of all the medication. Whenever he woke up, he would just mumble "I'm sorry", or he would say my name. After about a week, he was released from the hospital.


	10. Forgive me, Forgive me not

Alice's POV

"Do you have ANY idea about how worried I was! You could have been crippled! You could have died!" I had been yelling at Shun for the past fifteen minutes, but he still hadn't said anything, which was really ticking me off.

"Are you even LISTENING to me?!" I yelled. Shun looked up at me and said,

"I'm sorry, Alice. I don't know what else to say. Whether you forgive me or not is up to you. But if you want me to leave, I understand."

"No, Shun. I don't want you to leave. I was just so worried about you. Sorry for freaking out like that. I love you" I said apologetically.

"I love you too, Alice." Shun replied. We then rushed forward and embraced each other. The baby, who was watching from his little playpen, looked up and said,

"Yay dadda, yay momma!" We both gasped. His first words!

**13 years later…**

A lot had happened in the past thirteen years, including the birth of Alice and Shun's second child, a young girl named Julia Alicia Kazami. Both of their children were in middle school now, so Alice had a lot of free time on her hands. The only thing she truly wanted now, was for the four of them to live happily ever after.


	11. To Make a Long Story Short

And so they did.

**THE END**

_Well, that's my story. Write me a review saying if you would want a spinoff of Runo and Dan's married life. My next project is going to be called THE LOVE LIFE OF SPECTRA PHANTOM. Please read and review. Until next time,_

_-__macman2012_


End file.
